


Ten, Twenty

by koto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A brief moment of implied sexual content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho is an RA, M/M, Time Skips, convenience store runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koto/pseuds/koto
Summary: Jisung and Minho fall in love over late night convenience store runs.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 33
Kudos: 388
Collections: SKZ BINGO - ROUND 1





	Ten, Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This... is not what I was supposed to be writing, but I'm pretty sure my next fic or two aren't going to be heavily minsung focused, so I wanted to put something out there that is (because I love them). I started out with a quick idea and was actually able to make it quick this time, so that's progress IMO. 
> 
> I am also submitting this for SKZ Ship Bingo under the categories: Oblivious, Confused
> 
> I don't have much else to say about this one, it's just fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on twitter at twitter.com/0hrhj0 let's be friends!

Jisung stares at the ceiling of his dorm, contemplating when sleep became so elusive. He should be tired. It had been his first day of college classes for Sophomore year, he’d met up with the friends he hadn’t seen all summer, he even went to the gym for a quick workout before getting ready for bed. But now, as he points his toes and tries to reach the bottom of his school issued twin XL mattress, he’s entirely too awake, as he has been for the past hour and a half. His stomach rumbles and he sighs in defeat, climbing out of bed and switching his pajama pants for a pair of clean gym shorts and sliding on some sandals as quietly as possible so as not to wake his roommate. Hyunjin’s faint snores continue, so he seems to be in the clear. He grabs his phone and keys and heads for the door, closing it softly and padding down to the end of the hall to knock on the entrance to Minho’s dorm. 

“I can’t sleep,” Jisung says abruptly when his best friend answers, hair sticking up in a multitude of directions, drowsiness still evident in his eyes. 

“Well I was having a perfectly good time sleeping, so I’m not sure what you’d like me to do about that. It’s almost midnight, what do you want?” Minho mumbles, stifling a yawn shortly after.

“I’m hungry,” Jisung says, as if that offers any clarification. “I was thinking about going to the convenience store.”

“That sounds fun. Good luck,” Minho says, stepping back into his room and beginning to shut the door. Jisung flings a hand out to stop him.

“Minho, my best friend in the world, you wouldn’t let me, _your_ best friend in the world, walk alone at night, would you? Knowing how much I love and care for you and need you in this moment?” Jisung asks, pouting as big as he can. Minho stares at him for a second, then sighs, stepping back inside but letting the door remain open. He pulls his hood up and slips into a worn pair of crocs, patting his pocket to make sure he has his keys before he comes back out. Jisung grimaces down at the shoes only to receive a smack on the shoulder from Minho. 

“Stop staring,” Minho snaps, leading Jisung down the hall. 

“I wouldn’t have asked you to come with me if I knew you were going to wear those.”

“Well you’ve already woken me up, you’re stuck with me and my crocs now, no matter how much you hate us,” Minho says with a slight smile. The enjoyment of embarrassing Jisung must have woken him up a bit.

“I don’t hate you,” Jisung returns quietly, running to catch up so they can walk in tandem. The closest convenience store to their dorm is only a ten minute walk, which Jisung has utilized to his advantage many times in his year and a day at this school. It’s close enough that he can walk regardless of the time of day, but not so close that he feels comfortable going alone at night. That’s where Minho comes in, who he’d met last year through mutual friends and instantly hit it off with. They’d lived in separate buildings last year, but Jisung can safely say he’s never felt a stronger connection to anyone he’d met. And this year they _are_ in the same building, and he’s an RA, which means Jisung can bug him any time he wants and not have to worry about bothering Minho’s roommate. 

“You know, I’m technically on duty right now. I’m supposed to be available to my residents,” Minho says as they leave the dorm, wrapping his hoodie closer around his body in the brisk night air. 

“I’m one of your residents, and I was having an emergency,” Jisung says, sidling up closer to Minho. He wishes he’d thought to bring a hoodie, holding his forearm up closer to his face so he can see the layer of goosebumps on it illuminated by a streetlight. Minho wraps an arm around him and Jisung huddles in even more, appreciating the gesture despite the way their ankles now clash against each other with the proximity. 

“Are you ok? Classes overwhelming you?” Minho asks. He sounds genuinely concerned, and Jisung feels a little bad when he hears that tone of voice. 

“No, I’m ok. I think I’m just excited for the year. Or maybe I had too much social stimulation for one day. My brain just won’t turn off,” Jisung explains. 

“Then shouldn’t you want to be alone instead of hanging out with me?” Minho asks.

“No, you don’t count,” Jisung says with a smile. Minho frowns, but his eyes are smiling too. He takes advantage of his grip on Jisung, steering him off the sidewalk and into the grass as Jisung shrieks with laughter. He eventually finds his strength, pushing Minho in the same way until he steps in a little puddle and screeches in shock. 

“Oh my god, my foot, my foot is soaking,” Minho whines, stopping to shake it around. Jisung can’t contain himself as he watches water leak out the holes in Minho’s shoes like a bad strainer. 

“Maybe if you didn’t wear Crocs-” Jisung starts, only to be silenced with a hand over his mouth. He does what his instincts tell him to; licks. Minho pulls his hand away and wipes it on his shorts, sending Jisung a glare.

“Why do you do this to me?” he asks. They’ve arrived at the store now and Jisung starts wandering, unsure of what to get.

“Because I love you,” Jisung says with a smile, and Minho just shakes his head. Jisung stops at the candy aisle, reaching for a pack of KitKats.

“Is chocolate really the best choice if you want to sleep?” Minho asks.

“What if I don’t want to sleep? What if I just want delicious chocolate to ease my mind?”

“Good point,” Minho agrees, grabbing a pack of M&M’s for himself. 

They end up walking back to the dorms right after, Minho nervous to break the Resident Advisor guidelines so early into the semester, but find a comfortable spot in the student lounge to hang out and binge on chocolate and sodas for a while. Jisung ends up going over the details of his day with Minho, Minho does the same, and when the clock strikes two Jisung finds himself stumbling back into his dorm room and passing out without a problem. 

* * *

“Hyunjin is hacking his lungs out and I don’t want to be in my room.” 

“Hello to you too,” Minho says, standing in his doorway looking rather unphased. They’re a month into classes now and Jisung has more or less made it a habit to come knocking on Minho’s door whenever he needs a break or someone to distract him. 

“I also feel bad for him, so I want to get him cough syrup. Will you come with me?” Jisung asks. Minho doesn’t protest anymore, just smiles and grabs his keys, all too used to the routine. 

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Minho asks as they step out into the night.

“I don’t know, he was standing in the rain for like two hours the on Thursday so I’m pretty sure he just caught a cold,” Jisung says nonchalantly. He glances at Minho for a second and hopes he doesn’t connect the dots.

“Thursday… isn’t Thursday when you were supposed to let him in because he forgot his key and fell asleep instead?” Minho asks, giving Jisung a knowing look. Jisung speeds up his walk a little to ignore the question at hand. He feels guilty enough already, that’s why he’s getting medicine instead of doing schoolwork. He can hear Minho speed walking to catch up but still feels a little caught off guard when he pops up right next to Jisung’s face. “Aha! You’re guilty.”

“He didn’t come back until like three in the morning and my phone was on silent, it’s not my fault. He’s the one who left his keys at home in the rush to answer a booty call.” 

“At least he got laid,” Minho says, rubbing his chin introspectively. Jisung laughs at that, knocking into Minho a bit, but not enough to steer him off the path. The nights are getting chillier, and they’re both smart enough at this point to have hoodies on, but Jisung still finds himself huddling closer to Minho. Maybe it’s for the actual sake of body heat, maybe it’s just because Minho makes him feel comfortable. He’s not really sure, but he doesn’t want to question it. 

Jisung picks up cough medicine for Hyunjin and some tissues, the good ones with lotion built in, as well as a container of instant chicken noodle soup. It’s almost ten pm, but he figures it can’t hurt since he’s pretty sure Hyunjin only had applesauce for dinner. When they get back to the dorm, Minho accompanies Jisung to his room, greeting Hyunjin quietly. 

“Hey, Jinnie, feeling any better?” Minho asks, looking around at the mess. He’s sat halfway up in bed, eyes puffy and nose red, coughing every couple of seconds. Jisung measures out a portion of medicine and hands it to his roommate with a guilty look. 

“Not really. Thanks, Ji. Hopefully I don’t cough all night,” Hyunjin says, downing the meds like a shot right after. Jisung attempts to take the little cup from his roommate but feels a tug at his elbow, following and Minho pulls him back into the hallway.

“You’re not sleeping in there,” Minho says, a serious glint in his eyes. Jisung has rarely seen him like this, much more used to the cocky smirk and mischievous gaze his best friend usually gives him, but this isn’t all that bad.

“Is that an order?” 

“Yes, that’s an order from your RA. There’s no way that man isn’t contagious, and there’s no way you’re going to be able to sleep through that,” Minho responds.

“I agree, but I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Jisung says defeatedly. 

“I have two beds in my room and no roommate,” Minho says, grabbing Jisung by the wrist. “Just stay with me until he’s better.”

“Is that allowed?” Jisung asks. He looks down at his wrist, Minho’s pretty hand enclosed around it, and back at his friends' pretty eyes, pretty mouth, pretty nose. He’s not entirely sure when everything about Minho started looking so damn pretty, but it’s all he can do to hope he isn’t blushing. If he stays with Hyunjin he might get sick, but if he stays with Minho he’ll definitely die. 

“Who’s going to catch us? And who are they going to rat us out to? The other RA is fast asleep by now,” Minho says. Jisung nods, mustering up a smile. _I don’t have a thing for my best friend. Sleeping over with him is fine. We’ve done it a million times._

“Fine, let me just get my stuff.”

Jisung ends up forgetting about his nerves five minutes after he gets into Minho’s room, focusing his energy on attacking Minho with his spare pillow and setting up his bed. Minho uses one of those plug in oil diffusers, which makes the room smell like warm cashmere, and ten minutes into the movie they start he dozes off into a comfortable sleep. Jisung wakes alone up in Minho’s bed, cuddled up in his blankets, a little perturbed when he sees Minho in the spare bed across the room cuddled up in his own. The next night he makes Minho push the beds together, much more satisfied waking up to the sight of his best friend just a foot away, even if it makes his heart beat like crazy.

* * *

Halloween is a tough time for people like Jisung; he loves the candy, he likes the costumes, he can even enjoy a good horror movie, but god does he hate jump scares. And _god_ does he hate haunted houses. Yet that’s exactly where their friend group had decided to go earlier in the evening, and now he’s in his room scared shitless. Hyunjin is sleeping at Changbin’s place (the apparent source of the booty calls he’s been answering all semester), leaving Jisung alone to reminisce on zombies jumping out at him with chainsaws and fake bloodied corpses hanging from the ceiling. He has the bedside light on, but it’s not enough to ward bad thoughts away, so he steps out of bed and pads towards his normal source of comfort.

Minho answers the door with a shoe in hand, propped up beside his head as if he’s going to kill a bug, and Jisung can’t help but laugh.

“Are you going to throw that at me?” he asks, stepping into Minho’s dorm as he moves aside. 

“I thought you were a demon,” Minho responds. He puts the shoe back in his closet, but Jisung notices how every single light in the room is on and feels a little better about being so paranoid. 

“I’m scared to sleep. That haunted house fucked me up,” Jisung says, taking a seat on Minho’s bed.

“Me too. It’s almost four am and I can’t sleep at all.”

“Hmm… do you think the stores have marked down the Halloween candy yet?” Jisung ponders.

“Now there’s a good question in the true spirit of Halloween. Should we go find out?” Minho asks, already digging through his closet. He throws a sweatshirt at Jisung and pulls one on himself, standing up to shove a beanie onto Jisung’s head.

“Thank you, dear,” Jisung says with a grin, amused by the slight flush of pink that creeps onto Minho’s cheeks as he adjusts the hat and tucks stray hairs away.

“What would you do without me?” Minho sighs, pulling Jisung off the bed by the hands. 

“I hope I never find out.”

It’s eerie, being out so late (so early) on Halloween night (morning), but their mission is worthy and at least they have each other. Jisung is still jumpy, flinching every time the wind sweeps through the trees, but Minho provides comfort in the form of one hand in another, fingers interlaced to keep the ghosts at bay. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so amused by Minho’s flush earlier, because he’s certain he looks ten times worse right now.

“Aw, nothing is marked yet,” Jisung shines upon entering the store. There’s still big bags of candy, but none of them seem to be on sale, defeating the point of being out so early. 

“Well, I guess it is only four. Maybe we should have waited a little?” Minho asks, clearly disappointed himself if the little frown on his lips is any indication. They’re the only people in the shop, and the keeper seems to have overheard them, because he pipes in after that. 

“Are you really here at four am for discounted candy? That’s pretty admirable,” he says. “I have all the stickers here, I was supposed to wait until the end of my shift to mark everything down, but I’m gonna give you guys first dibs. Half off Halloween candies, take your pick.”

“Seriously? Thank you!” Jisung exclaims, digging through the assortment. Minho joins him to discuss the best combo packs to buy together to make sure they have as many types of candy as possible, and they leave with two full bags. The walk home is easier now that their minds are distracted and they have something to look forward to.

“What was your best costume ever?” Jisung asks.

“I don’t know. I’ve been a cat like five times-“

“A sexy cat?”

“No, it was five years in a row from third to seventh grade. I was a bottle of ketchup once, that was a good one,” Minho says thoughtfully.

“Hmm. I think you should do the cat one again next year. Mean Girls style,” Jisung says with a smirk. 

“Han Jisung if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get me half naked,” Minho laughs. Jisung smiles to himself.

“No comment.”

“You’re a terrible flirt,” Minho says, bumping into Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung switches the bag in his inside hand to the outside, grabbing onto Minho’s hand again. For demons, or whatever. 

“I’m a great flirt.”

By the time they get back, Jisung is exhausted. He escorts Minho back to his room, hesitating in the doorway. He really doesn’t want to go back to being alone.

“What’s wrong, Sungie?” Minho asks, a confused look on his face.

“It’s still dark,” Jisung says. Minho’s face softens and he pulls Jisung into the room.

“It is. And I don’t want to be here alone,” he says.

“I can stay.”

”I think that’d be best,” Minho says, turning off the lights and climbing into his bed, patting the spot next to him for Jisung to join. He knows Minho is humoring him as he always does, letting him stay, letting him flirt, accompanying him to the store. Jisung’s really not sure if Minho feels anything for him or not, but as he lays a respectable distance away on the bed and feels Minho pull him closer, relishes in the feeling of limbs tangling around each other, he’s pretty sure what _he_ feels. He’s pretty sure he’s falling in love with his best friend. He probably has been for a while.

* * *

Jisung likes their little habit. He likes being able to drag Minho to the store whenever he wants. He likes that as the weather has gotten colder, the hand holding has become more frequent, not to ward off ghosts but to maintain warmth. He tries not to let himself sleep in Minho’s room too often; it’s bad for his heart to feel Minho’s arms wrapped around him but not fully be able to touch, but sometimes his inhibitions are lowered and he lets himself indulge. 

Tonight his inhibitions are lowered in a completely different way, as are Minho’s; they’re sloshed. They’d gone to a house party, no special occasion aside from college kids wanted to let loose for a night, and nobody was in the mood to hold back. It was fun; free drinks, spin the bottle, beer pong, dancing. He really liked dancing with Minho, he liked the press of their bodies against each other and the way the bass thumped in his bones. It made his heart race and his head spin. But then he got hungry, and he wanted ramen, and who better to walk to the store with him than his dear friend, then man he was almost undeniably in love with at this point, Lee Minho? 

The walk to the convenience store is a little longer than usual, since they’d started at the party and they’re not fully coherent. Minho’s hand has ended up latched with his again, but he Jisung can’t help but notice his friend is pretty quiet. 

“Minhooo,” he coos, trying to get his attention and lighten the mood. 

“Hmm?” Minho hums, looking at Jisung with a dopey grin on his face. His eyes still look a little off. 

“Why are you so quiet? Didn’t you have fun?” Jisung asks, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

“I had fun. Not as much fun as you, but I had fun,” Minho says. What does that mean?

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, my love,” Jisung responds, thankful that Minho is used to the pet names at this point. He’s not incredibly in control of his vocabulary right now.

“You seemed to be enjoying those games,” Minho says. 

“Yeah, beer pong champion Han Jisung! I’m the greatest!”

“And spin the bottle, you enjoyed that too. Looked like you were pretty cozy with Felix,” Minho grumbles. _Oh._

“I had to kiss him for the game, it wasn’t serious!” Jisung defends. He remembers what Minho is annoyed about now, leaning across the circle to plant a kiss on their friend Felix’s lips, a little more than a peck. Maybe he’d dwelled a bit too long, but Felix tasted like cherry vodka, and Jisung had wanted a little more. 

“It looked like you were. Like you liked him.”

“That’s not how I kiss people I like. Are you bothered by it?” Jisung asks. He’s being a little irrational, but Jisung can’t blame him. Minho had played spin the bottle too, and the sight of him issuing a peck to some random guys lips had made his insides feel rotten for a split second.

“Could have fooled me,” Minho pouts, not answering the question. 

“I promise, I don’t like Felix. And he definitely doesn’t like me, if anything he might like you. He always says you’re his favorite upperclassman,” Jisung says, holding his pinky out to show his honor. Minho links his pinky with Jisung’s and shakes, not letting go once it’s done. 

“He doesn’t. How do you kiss people you like?” Minho asks, stopping in his path. He’s right underneath a streetlight, lit from above like an angel, and Jisung thinks he might be in a dangerous situation. His inhibitions are very low and he’s fighting the urge to do something very stupid right now. 

“What?”

“You said that’s not how you kiss people you like. How do you kiss people you like?” Minho asks, squeezing his pinky a little tighter around Jisung’s. Jisung steps a little closer, reaching a hand up.

“If I were to kiss someone I like, I’d probably take his cheek in my hand,” Jisung says, running his fingers across the skin of Minho’s face and settling his fingers on his jaw, his ear, his temple. “And wrap one arm around them to keep them close. I think that’s the most romantic way to stand,” he continues, unlatching his pinky from Minho’s and pulling Minho closer by the waist. He can see the flush on Minho’s face illuminated by the streetlight and the shine of his lips as he lets a little smile peek through his formerly pout.

“Then what? Show me,” Minho says, and normally Jisung would hesitate; they’ve both been drinking, this could be a mistake. But he’s never heard Minho sound so sure of anything in his life, and he’s certain that he’s going to think back on this fondly, so he lets himself act. He pulls Minho even closer, leans up and to the right, captures Minho’s lips between his own, and lets himself be in love. And with the way Minho presses back into him, lets Jisung lock their lips together and move at a sweet rhythm, it feels like he’s being loved back. And then the rhythm gets faster, more urgent, and Minho’s tongue is pressing against the seam of Jisung’s lips and prying them open, and Jisung pushing his own tongue against Minho’s and trying to memorize the feeling in case Minho wakes up and realizes this was over the line. But suddenly that doesn’t seem likely, as Minho is wrapping Jisung in his arms and pressing him into the cold metal of the streetlight and deepening the kiss until they both have to pull away to breathe. 

“Like that,” Jisung pants, still clinging to Minho. “When I like someone, I kiss them like that.”

“That was definitely different,” Minho says. He’s irresistible, lips red and swollen, eyes hooded, perfect nose still brushing up against Jisung’s with their proximity. Jisung can’t help but lean in again, kissing Minho more slowly and languidly, lovingly. He pulls away, breathless, admiring the look in Minho’s eyes. He looks… excited. Entranced. Alive. “What does that kind of kiss mean?” 

“It means…” Jisung stops himself. _It means I love you. It means I know you’re my best friend but I think you’re more and I want to keep kissing you forever. It means I really hope this isn’t a drunken mistake, because if it is it’ll break my heart, and I need to take as much as I can before it ends._ These are the words at the tip of Jisung’s tongue, but this is not the time. Not when his head is rushing and he still tastes like liquor and he knows for a fact he’s going to wake up feeling like he’s been run over by a truck. “I’ll tell you later,” Jisung says with a smile. Minho is smiling too, big and goofy, the kind that makes his eyes scrunch up and shows off his little bunny teeth. The kind that gives Jisung hope. 

“Ok, later. Let’s get ramen,” Minho says, taking Jisung’s hand back into his own. Later that night Jisung finds himself back in Minho’s bed, clad in a set of Minho’s pajamas despite his own room being just down the hall. The effect of the alcohol has mostly worn off, but when Minho scoots in closer Jisung feels his head spin again. 

“Hey Jisung?” he whispers, as if not to break the atmosphere.

“Yeah?” Jisung whispers back.

“Can you show me one more time?” he asks, leaning in so they’re nose to nose. Jisung closes the distance once again, kissing Minho gentle and slow. Who is he to say no?

* * *

It's a three days later and not much has happened; not much between Jisung and Minho, anyway. A lot has happened to Jisung. He’d been at one of his evening gym sessions, running on the treadmill, when suddenly he found himself sprawled out on the floor with the wind knocked out of him and a very sprained ankle. So now he’s laying in bed, bandages on his chin and across his body, unable to sleep, unable to go to his happy place and talk the insomnia away. It’s not as if they’d been avoiding each other, more like avoiding the subject of the kiss? He’d woken up the next day in Minho’s arms, as he had many times before, and they’d gone to get a late breakfast, and suddenly they were back in their routine. And their routine didn’t include conversations about making out against lampposts and vague confessions of adoration. But now Jisung needs his late night walks with Minho to clear his mind, but he can’t vent to Minho, and he can’t walk, so he does the next best thing and pulls out his phone.

**Jisung (11:52 pm):** I want to go to the store

 **Minho (11:54 pm):** You aren’t supposed to be walking 

**Jisung (11:55 pm):** But I want a kitkat :( And lemon iced tea :(

Minho doesn’t respond after that, so Jisung assumes he’s probably fallen asleep. He tries to count the holes in the perforated ceiling, but it’s hard to see without glasses, so he switches to counting sheep. That gets old after a total of seven minutes, so he tries to think about nothing instead. Just as he pushes the final thought out of his head and finds inner peace, there’s a knocking on his door, and the moment is lost. 

“Who is it?” Jisung calls out, not wanting to move his leg. 

“It’s Minho!”

“It’s unlocked!” Jisung yells, blinking as the door bursts open. Minho shuts it behind him and walks up to Jisung’s bed, laying a plastic bag down.

“Where’s Hyunjin? And why is your door unlocked?” Minho asks, unpacking the contents of the bag. Two KitKat bars, a bottle of lemon iced tea, some cheese popcorn, a pack of M&M’s. Jisung could cry.

“He’s at Changbin’s, I think. And the door is unlocked so I don’t have to stand to answer it. Did you bring me KitKat’s? God, I love you,” Jisung says, unwrapping the chocolate and snapping off a piece to shove it into his mouth. He doesn’t notice Minho staring at him for a few seconds, but when he feels the gaze on him, he turns stare back. Minho has that serious look in his eyes again, and he’s a little afraid for what’s to come. “What?”

“What do you mean when you say that?”

“What?”

“You always say that, that you love me. And the other night you kissed me and said that’s how you kiss people you like. But what do you mean? Do you _love_ me love me?” Minho asks. His eyes are gleaming with Jisung hasn’t seen before and he can’t tear his gaze away. “Because I do.”

“Y-you do what?” Jisung asks quietly. He turns in his bed, so his feet hang off to either side of Minho’s hips. Minho pulls him closer to the edge, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing one hand on Jisung’s cheek, and instead of answering the question he leans in. It’s a slow kiss again, the kind Jisung had ended their night with before, the kind laced with adoration and unmistakable feelings. Jisung returns it two-fold, hooking his arms around Minho’s neck and soaking in as much as he can. Minho pulls away after a few minutes, staying as close to Jisung as he can.

“I love you. You’re my best friend, and you’re the person I trust the most, and at some point I realized that I really, really love you,” he says quietly, laying a kiss to Jisung’s cheek, and Jisung feels like he might explode. His heart is beating out of his chest, butterflies bloom up from his stomach, and it takes every ounce of his being to come up with something to say instead of just pulling Minho into his bed and kissing him silly.

“Me too. I love you. I love you so much, I don’t even know when it happened, but god I really think I’m in love with you,” Jisung says, losing control of his words as soon as he opens his mouth. Minho presses his lips back to Jisung’s, smiling through the kiss, and Jisung has never loved that smile more. Minho moves Jisung back on the bed, crawling up and laying them both down, chocolate and iced tea long forgotten as he kisses Jisung likes there’s no tomorrow. 

* * *

“I want Gatorade,” Jisung says, staring up at Minho’s ceiling from his place in bed. Minho is next to him, butt naked, still panting from a particularly passionate round of trying to prove who loves each other more. Jisung thinks he won, based on the way Minho’s chest heaves and he legs tremble a little when he moves. 

“It’s been like one minute since we finished, can you wait?” he pants, rolling onto his back. Jisung has already cleaned himself off, but Minho is kind of a mess, and he grabs a tissue to wipe off his boyfriend. 

“It’s been like a minute and I’m thirsty. That was some heavy cardio, I need my electrolytes back,” Jisung says, leaning down to kiss Minho on the forehead. 

“I hate you,” Minho sighs.

“No, you love me. And I love you,” Jisung returns, climbing out of bed and starting to pull his clothes back on. He hands Minho his water bottle and lets him take a few sips, placing his clothes on the bed to get changed into. 

“I hate that you’re right, but I love you too” Minho says as he gets dressed. It’s winter now, a thin layer of snow coating the ground, and even though they both have gloves, they walk to the store hand in hand. 

A ten minute walk, twenty minutes round trip, the route that Jisung fell in love on. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, I thrive off comments :) As always, you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/0hrhj0 or CC at curiouscat.qa/Koto16


End file.
